


A New Venture

by Jodie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/pseuds/Jodie
Summary: COTW Fix it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



    It had been years, but the memories were still uncomfortably fresh. Poling a raft down a river through a wilderness hadn’t been so bad, until they hit the waterfall. Leading local authorities back upriver to find the rockslide that buried the highjacker was as tedious as it was exhausting. In the end, Ray Vecchio was more than ready to take his blistered feet, aching muscles, itching mosquito bites and neglected taste buds (night crawlers, really?) and return to city life. Why then was Ray digging through the basement storage boxes to find his outdoor gear?

  
    When Ray gave Fraser the “go get your man” line, he hadn’t expected Fraser to stay in Canada. He hadn’t expected Fraser to spend quality time with Kowalski instead of returning to the idiot who’d just taken a bullet to the chest to save his life, for goodness' sake. He also hadn’t expected that his love of luxury would have been soured by two years of undercover big-shot life, to the point where a Florida vacation had him spending time at a bowling alley instead of sipping mimosas poolside.

  
    No, Ray knew that he had to take action, to recover his peace of mind. Ray applied the “go get your man” line to himself, and swallowed his pride, and set out to follow Fraser and Kowalski on whatever the hell their quest was supposed to be. Figuring that Fraser would check in with every RCMP post he passed, Ray started making phone calls, and was soon able to map out the route his friend was taking. Then he lugged all of his fine silk shirts, designer ties, and sharp suits, to the resale shops to finance his travels. He’d lost his taste for them anyway.

  
    Ray’s vintage Riviera had been destroyed in his absence on assignment, and Ray used the insurance money to buy a used truck. He loaded it up, and headed north. He didn’t mind not hearing the Buick’s engine purr. He didn’t mind the boxy shape, the lack of finesse. He didn’t need to impress anybody…anybody he’d see on the road, anyway.

  
    Just before the Canadian border, his cell phone rang. Pulling to the side of the road, Ray answered the call. He was surprised to hear Kowalski’s voice.

  
    “Hey, yeah, Vecchio, it’s Ray Kowalski. Um, listen, I hear you’ve been tracking us. What’s up with that? I thought the CPD was bad with ribbing, but you should have heard what Fraser had to deal with from the Mounties.”

  
    Steeling himself for opposition, Ray took a deep breath before replying, “I wasn’t able to go with you guys when I was still in the hospital, but I’m better now, so I thought I’d catch up.”

  
    “Uh huh. Because you love iceberg land so much.”

  
    “Well, I, no", he stammered, " but at least I won’t be reminded of the desert at three below hell-freezing-over degrees.”

  
    “I hate to break it to you then, but we’re heading back. You’ll just have to settle for the Great Lakes not reminding you of the desert.”

  
    Ray’s hopes were getting painfully high, and he closed his eyes and tried to steady his thumping heartbeat before he replied. “Why are you coming back?”

  
    “You won’t hear it from me. Wait for Fraser. We’ll see you in Chicago in about two weeks.”

  
    “Wait, what…”

  
    There was nothing but dead air on the phone. Ray pocketed it, and tried to collect his thoughts. They were coming back. Was it because he embarrassed them to the RCMP? Was Fraser annoyed with him? The thought brought an uncomfortable lump to his throat.

  
    As Ray retraced his route back home, he tried to figure out the possibilities. He imagined glorious reunions that had him grinning, and hostile encounters that made his eyes tear up. Both options seemed equally likely, and so did dozens of less extreme scenarios. By the time he was back in the Chicago city limits, he was beside himself with anxiety. How would he stand the suspense until he saw Kowalski and Fraser, and how would he stand whatever they had to say?

  
    Finally, back home, Ray unloaded his gear. He barely heard his family as he entered the house and trudged downstairs and up, returning his bags to the basement. When everything was stowed away, he found his sister Francesca blocking his path. He dodged around her as she demanded an explanation for his quick return, but he didn’t answer. He just didn’t know what to say.

  
    Days passed, and just when Ray thought he would die from the anticipation, Francesca came home from work to say that Kowalski had been in to talk to Walsh, accompanied by Fraser. She was practically dancing around with happiness as she told him that the guys would be coming by the house later to see him.

  
    Ray dashed upstairs. He showered, shaved, stood before his closet wondering what to wear. Everything left from his sell-off was utilitarian and unflattering. He tried on one piece of clothing after another, trying to work out a confidence-building outfit. He fussed around for an hour, until he was called down for dinner.

  
    After dinner, as Ray was helping put away the leftovers, the doorbell rang. Francesca ran to get it, and sang out her greetings to her returning friends. Ray entered the foyer to see his sister hugging the two men, chattering away. Then the whole family poured in, asking questions about their trip. Ray’s Ma brought out milk and cake and everybody gathered around to hear the stories. Kowalski joked about it, but made it clear that he was no more cut out for the great northern wilderness than Ray had been. Ray began to think that the reason they cut their trip short was simply for Kowalski’s comfort. He began to feel more at ease.

  
    When the cake was gone, and the children sent upstairs, Fraser and Kowalski made their farewells to the adults. Fraser turned to Ray and said, “Would you mind walking out with us, Ray? There’s something we’d like you to see.”

  
    Ray was puzzled, but he got his coat and followed them outside. He saw Kowalski’s black GTO at the curb. Was this mysterious thing in the car? Apparently not, because they walked past it and down the street. Ray followed, not having a clue where they were going. Then they crossed at the corner, and he saw it.

  
    A shiny green Buick Riviera sat beneath a streetlight in an otherwise empty parking lot. Fraser’s arm came around Ray's shoulder, and Ray looked into his beaming face.

  
    “We were only out about two weeks when we came to a small town, and saw this car sitting outside a café,” Fraser said. “We made inquiries, and the owner was willing to sell it for a reasonable price. Bringing it into the States required some paperwork, so that took a little time. Do you want to take it for a ride?”

  
    “I don’t understand,” Ray said. “Why would you want to buy a car?”

  
    “Not just any car. It’s a vintage Buick Riviera, green with the original upholstery, complete with cigarette lighter!” Fraser’s excitement was visibly dimming. “Don’t you want it?”

  
    “It’s for me? Why?”

  
    Kowalski stepped up. “You ran in front of a bullet for him. Did you think he would just leave without a second thought?”

  
    Since that was exactly what he thought, Ray stayed silent.

  
    Fraser said, “I had also planned to take you to the mall, in order to replace the clothing you spoiled over the years while helping me. I intend to repay you for all you’ve done.”

  
    Ray’s face reflected his utter confusion. Fraser looked him in the eye and enunciated clearly, “I owe you my life many times over. More than that, while you were away I realized how much I needed you in my life. You and Ray mean the world to me and I want you to be happy. Ray needed some time away, and I was happy to give it. Now we’re back, and we’re ready to give you whatever you want.”

  
    “Well, thank you. What I want isn’t new clothes, though. I want to be with you. I can’t work with you anymore, but I need you in my life too. That’s why I tried to follow you. I was already on the road when I got the call that you were coming back.” He felt tears standing in his eyes. “I got rid of all my fancy stuff, so I could go exploring with you.”

  
    Kowalski was smiling as he slung one arm around Ray’s shoulder, and the other around Fraser’s. “Well, Vecchio, there’s outside exploring, and then there’s inside exploring.”

  
    Fraser’s embarrassed “Ray!” and spreading blush explained Kowalski’s statement better than any speech could. Ray suddenly felt lighter than he had in almost two years. He brought his arms up, making the embrace with Kowalski and Fraser a triangle.

  
    “I’m really looking forward to exploring with you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader for always making time for me year after year. Tip of the hat to O Henry.


End file.
